


The Pros of Having a Jealous Lover

by CoraleeBlaze



Series: Originally Posted on Instagram [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hot, Inspired by Art, Jealous Sam Winchester, Jealousy, M/M, No Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraleeBlaze/pseuds/CoraleeBlaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean teases Sam by flirting with everyone else in the bar. Once they leave, Sam gives Dean a blow job in the alley.<br/>So basically porn.</p><p>*ARTWORK ADDED*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pros of Having a Jealous Lover

They were hustling pool at another seedy bar on the outskirts of the town-of-the-week. Well, _Dean_ was hustling pool; Sam was sitting at the bar, steadily slipping into a darker and darker mood the longer he watched. It just wasn't fair: Sam had been in love with his older brother since before he even knew what that meant, Sam was the only one who truly cared about Dean, yet it was other people, people who would never want Dean for more than his pretty face, who got to publicly lust after him. He knew he was being irrational - Dean would never cheat on him now that they were lovers - but he couldn't help being jealous. Especially when it seemed like Dean was taking every opportunity to show off his spectacular ass to the drooling crowd.

After a few hours, Dean had finally won enough money to hold them over to the next town. He swaggered over to the bar stool beside Sam, the entourage he'd picked up at the pool tables shooting admiring looks after him, and slapped Sam's ass playfully. "C'mon Sammy boy, let's hit the road!" He said enthusiastically. "Alright, just lemme go take a leak and I'll be right out." Sam purposely stretched to his full height so that a sliver of skin showed below his shirts, then slowly flexed all his muscles. It brought him a vindictive sense of satisfaction to see his brother's pupils dilate and his eyes glaze over as he involuntarily tracked Sam's movements.

When he stepped outside a few minutes later, Dean was leaning against the wall looking at him with hooded eyes. "Hey, c'mere." He said, grabbing Sam's hand and pulling him a short distance down the alley beside the bar. He began to speak in a low, raspy voice that went straight to Sam's cock. "Been watchin' you watchin' me all night, baby boy, see'n how you were gettin' jealous. I put on a show, and they all thought it was for them, but it's really for you, Sammy, you're the only one who gets me like this." He firmly, but gently, pushed Sam down until he was on his knees, face rubbing against Dean's crotch. Sam moaned as he felt how hard his brother was against his cheek, and he breathed in the delicious scent of his arousal. "Mmm, Dee!" He groaned, bringing his hands up to pull on Dean's belt. "Let me suck you?" He asked, looking up wide eyed, mouth pulled into a pleading pout.

Dean groaned with arousal. "Y'wanna do it right here? Now? Where anyone walking out of that bar could look over and see us?" "Yesssss!" Sam hissed, "Want them to see that you're mine, Dean, all mine big brother." Dean's cock grew impossibly harder at Sam's words. He undid his belt and jeans and eased them down until his cock sprang free. Sam moaned again at the sight. Dean's cock was beautiful, straining up towards his stomach, long and plump, the head shiny with pre-come and the same cherry red color as his lips. Sam leaned forward and ran the tip of his tongue from the base to the head, pausing to tongue the slit. He was rewarded by a deep groan and a spurt of pre-come on his tongue. "Stop teasin' me, Sam!" Dean gasped, then he yelped in surprise as, without warning, Sam swallowed him whole. "Sammmmyyyyyyy..." he whined, placing his hand on Sam's head.

Sam moved his mouth back up at an excruciatingly slow pace, then fondled the head with his tongue. He grinned naughtily up at Dean. "Y'wanna fuck my mouth, big brother?" Dean gulped at the sight of Sam on his knees, mouth open, just waiting for Dean to use him. Dean tangled the fingers from one hand into Sam's hair, and used the other to guide his cock into Sam's mouth. He began to thrust into Sam's mouth, slowly at first, then gradually picking up his pace. When his thrusts began to get more erratic, Sam pushed him back against the wall and took over, skillfully licking and sucking until Dean couldn't hold back any longer. "C- coming, Sam 'm coming." He gasped. Sam hummed around his cock as, once again, he swallowed Dean's entire length. Dean's vision blanked out, and white light exploded on the back of his eyelids.

Once he came down from his high, he reached down to give Sam a helping hand. When his questing fingers encountered dampness instead of the hard length he'd been searching for, he looked down at his brother with one eyebrow raised. Sam blushed bright red. "Shuddup, you're really hot, ok? Especially the little whimpers and whines you make when you come. Plus I've been half hard all night watching you shake your ass in those tight jeans." Dean grinned and pulled Sam up for a filthy kiss, licking the taste of himself out of his little brother's mouth.  "It's ok, baby boy."  He replied once he pulled back. "It's actually really hot that you get that turned on just by giving me head. Now, what say we go back to the motel for round two?" He winked saucily. "If you behave on the way back, I might even shake my ass for you while I strip off these tight jeans!" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a descriptive blow job fic, so I hope it's alright.  
> Since I'm female and I've never given a blow job, my only experience with how they work is watching gay porn... (don't judge me, it's hot)  
> So yeah. Constructive criticism is always welcome! :)


End file.
